It is, of course, generally known to clean and polish accessories such as jewelry, gemstones, glasses, lens, etc. Commonly, accessories are cleaned and polished by hand using brushes, solutions, or cleaning devices. Brushes can be effective ways of removing grime, tarnish or other material, but are generally a more abrasive method of cleaning. Additionally, brushes don't get into small crevices, settings, or underneath stones and gems. Brushes can be or become coarse and damage small accessories, sometimes without knowing of or seeing the damage. Once an accessory is damaged it may be impossible or extremely expensive to fix. A need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for delicately and completely cleaning accessories including small crevices, settings, and underneath stones and gems.
Home cleaning solutions are a common alternative to cleaning accessories by brush. Often these home cleaning solutions involve using vodka, Alka-Seltzer, window cleaner, vinegar, toothpaste, ketchup, denture tablets, club soda, beer, baking soda, ammonia, powdered detergent and aluminum foil. Different solutions are generally used for different accessories. Using the wrong solution could damage or destroy the accessory the solution is used on. Similarly, using too much of a solution or applying the solution for too long can also damage the accessory. A need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for controlling the amount of solution used.
Regularly, cleaning devices such as ultrasonic cleaners or steam cleaners are used to clean accessories. Ultrasonic cleaners generally work by sending ultrasonic waves through liquids such as water, cleaner, or other chemical liquids. As the ultrasonic waves pass through the liquids, bubbles form around an accessory and pull dirt, grime, or other material from the accessory. The bubbles leave the accessory and remove the dirt, grime, tarnish, or other material. An accessory must be freely suspended using ultrasonic cleaning so that the liquid can surround the accessory on all sides. Commonly, ultrasonic cleaning does not sterilize the accessories it cleans, leaving harmful microbial life such as spores, bacterial, viruses, etc. A need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for sterilizing the entire accessory.
It is commonly known to use steam cleaners to clean and sterilize accessories. Steam cleaners can heat water to temperatures above boiling, such as 115-155 degrees Celsius or 240-310 degrees Fahrenheit. The water vapor produced by the heating can be compressed, pressurized, and thereafter exposed to accessories. The hot water vapor cleanses surfaces by breaking the bonds of soil, grime, tarnish, or other materials that cling to the accessory. Steam cleaners do not require chemical or cleaning solutions in order to clean and sterilize accessories. Even still, once an accessory is cleaned and sterilized, the accessory often needs to be polished to look its best. Ultrasonic and steam cleaners fail to polish accessories. A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, system, and method for cleaning and polishing an accessory.
Generally, brushes or cloths are used to polish accessories. It is common to use an electric polisher to polish accessories, which is usually a circular brush or cloth connected to a motor. As the motor revolves the circular brush or cloth, an accessory may be pressed against the rotating brush or cloth to polish the accessory. This can be difficult to manage because an accessory may be thrown at a high velocity if it's not held securely. Also, as mentioned earlier, using brushes or cloths may damage an accessory. Further, this adds an extra step to the cleaning process. You may have to polish an accessory after cleaning and/or you may have to clean an accessory after polishing. A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, system, and method for safely and easily cleaning and polishing an accessory.